The Trials and Tribulations of Bastards and Dobes
by sunshine-melodi
Summary: It's your basic AU highschool fic. There should be a few twists and whatnot, but it still boils down to both boys in highschool dealing with things that older teenagers deal with....whatever that may be. Shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes:** Alright. This is just a trial thing of sorts. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with it and I wanted to know whether or not it was worth continuing. It's an AU highschool fic and I do believe my characters are OOC. --sigh-- I had a lot of trouble writing Sasuke and I made Naruto different on purpose. Hehe. And the title was just some random thing that came to mind (I wanted to have the word _bastard_ in it XD), but looking at it kind of makes me think I've seen it before. So if that's true, I didn't mean to copy and will change it if need be. Apologies.

If there is a good response for continuation, the updates **will be** far apart because most of my attention is on my other fic, _Sunlight_. :D

Anyways, I hope it's alright. :D

--melodi--

_ -----_

_The Trials and Tribulations of Bastards and Dobes…_

_Chapter 1 - How to meet a bastard who doesn't want to be met…_

_ -----  
_

Naruto sighed as he stared out of the classroom window and eyed the dull, grey clouds with distaste. Normally, he wouldn't even be here. Not this early anyways. The first day of school was always, as Shikamaru so eloquently puts it, _troublesome_.

He didn't mind the loudness so much. Actually, he thrived on it. Silence is what drives him crazy. But, this only applies when he wasn't tired. And right now, Uzumaki Naruto was damn well exhausted. He'd put in a late night at work and got maybe four hours sleep at the most. Damn harpy of a boss.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp poke to his back. Naruto turned to see the grinning face of none other than Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto's partner in crime. He hadn't even noticed that his friend had sat down behind him. Damn, he really needed some rest. If he wasn't careful, Kiba would take _full_ advantage of it.

"What is it, Dog Boy?" Naruto grinned.

"Ya look a little tired today, Blondie. Your boyfriend keep you up late?" The brown-haired teen smirked.

"Hmm. Maybe. Jealous, Inuzuka?" Naruto turned around fully to face Kiba.

Inuzuka chuckled and leaned forward, "Who knows, Blondie? Maybe I am."

Their faces only inches apart, Naruto was about to continue their 'game' when Shikamaru decided it was time for it to stop.

"Enough guys. It's too early for that and nobody cares about your troublesome 'relationship.'"

"Awww, Shika. We were just putting on a show for those girls over there," Kiba grinned as he pointed to a group of blushing girls at the front of the classroom, "It looks to me that they seem to care."

Naruto chuckled, "How the hell are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you keep flirting with me in front of all the girls?"

"You don't seem to have any complaints about it, _Naru-chan_," Kiba retorted emphasizing that dreaded nickname Naruto hated with a passion.

The blond rolled his eyes at his friend. Kiba was the first one to figure out that Naruto swung both ways. To sum everything up, he had lots of fun teasing Naruto about it. Shikamaru had probably caught on a long time ago, but just never said anything about it. He laughed at the thought of his other friend deeming Naruto's preferences 'too troublesome'.

The trio had grown up together so it was never a problem when Naruto came out of the closet. Kiba had pointed out that it was rather logical considering that out of the three, Naruto was the only one who dressed up as a girl when they were little. The remark only earned the brown-haired teen a kick in the ass and a few none-too-friendly string of colourful words.

"Whatever, Dog Boy," Naruto smiled and triumphantly ignored everything else the idiot had to say. He turned back to the window and went back to what he was doing before Kiba interrupted him. He didn't like the rain, but somewhere along the way of his short life, he picked up the hobby of watching that depressing form of the weather.

He inwardly laughed at the thought; this habit of his was the only thing that ever calmed him down. When Naruto wasn't tired, he was a ball of energy that annoyed the hell out of everyone. Well, maybe except for Kiba. He was just as rowdy and just as annoying. And, despite their high grades, the trio had been labelled the 'class clowns'. Much to Shikamaru's chagrin. He was only a 'class clown' by association, or so he said.

Naruto ignored the door opening, signalling the arrival of their teacher. He didn't feel like acknowledging him right now. The pervert was late as it was and Naruto deemed him unworthy of his attention. Besides, he greeted him in the elevator when he left for school. Kakashi-sensei was always staying over at his neighbour's apartment. Naruto had no idea what Iruka saw in the man.

Everyone, besides Naruto, stood up and greeted their tardy teacher.

"Ah, sorry I'm late everyone. I lost my 'teacher's book' this morning and sadly, I wasn't able to find it," the man had a different excuse every time, but this one was actually genuine.

Naruto suppressed the urge to laugh at the silver-haired man. He knew _exactly_ where Kakashi's book was and _why_ it was there. It seemed that the he had not failed to piss off Iruka this morning. Naruto's neighbour was hell on two legs if you managed to piss him off enough and Kakashi was a professional at it.

It would be a week of sucking up before the pervert would get his prized book back.

Naruto's gaze wandered around the school grounds below and he frowned when his eyes fell on a black limo. Odd. He continued to watch as the driver got out, walked to the other side of the limo and opened the door near the rear of the car; umbrella in hand. A dark haired teen stepped out and took the offered umbrella from the driver. The blond couldn't see his face, but he assumed it was a new student. No one he knew owned a limo.

That's when something Kakashi said piqued his interest.

"We'll be getting a new student today. I'm actually surprised he's not here yet," the older man chuckled.

There was a sudden burst of whispers amongst the students. All seemed to be excited at the prospect of 'fresh meat'. The girls were more than happy to hear that the new student was male. Naruto sighed. And so it begins.

There was a knock on the door before it was slid open to reveal…the principal, Yamato-sensei. Naruto and Kiba couldn't hold in their snickers at the simultaneous disappointed sounds the class made. Ignoring the class, the principal walked over to Kakashi and spoke briefly with the silver-haired man. Kakashi nodded and Yamato looked over to Naruto.

"Uzumaki, come with me now."

Naruto's face dropped, "What the hell did I do now?"

"Are you trying to argue with me?" Yamato's voice dropped to that eerily creepy tone that unnerved Naruto in more ways then he'll ever admit.

"You can leave your stuff here, Naruto," Kakashi spoke in a voice tinged with amusement, "You won't be gone that long."

Naruto glared at his teacher and dropped his stuff onto his desk. He ignored Kiba's chuckling and a quiet 'good luck' before leaving the room and making his way to the main office. He was very familiar with this procedure.

Every year, when school started, Naruto would perform a well-planned prank at the school faculty's expense. He'd get blamed first because no one else had the gall to even consider pulling off half the stuff he did. Then Yamato-sensei would call him to the office and give him a mouthful that went in one of his ears and right out the other. That was a technique he had proudly mastered over the years. After the initial, rehearsed warnings of suspension and possible expulsion, Naruto would be sent back to class.

Something was different this year though. He hadn't pulled a prank because he had been too damn busy with work, coupled with the lack of sleep. So why the hell was he called to the office? The faculty should be happy he didn't try anything this year. Now, he almost wished he had. It'd serve that bastard Yamato right.

Naruto followed his principal into the main office but not before noticing the dark-haired teen he'd seen from the window. The boy in question was currently seated in the waiting area across from the principal's office. Naruto idly noted that the new student looked about his age, taller and very good looking. He also noticed that there seemed to be a hidden sadness within the new guy's eyes. Like he lost something.

That's when Naruto realized he had been caught staring. The pale teen glared at him before looking away in what Naruto suddenly deemed, 'a dignified, bastardly manner'.

The new kid was an asshole. Or bastard. Hm. He liked bastard better.

Naruto shot the new kid a glare of his own before unnecessarily slamming the principal's door.

"What's wrong now, Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked, flopping onto the chair in front of the principal's desk, "I didn't do anything this year."

"Now, now, Uzumaki. Just because I called you here does not mean that you're in trouble," Naruto decided then that Yamato's smile scared him far more than his voice.

"…What do you want, then?" The blond asked warily.

Yamato smiled again, "The faculty and I have decided to give you a year long project, of sorts."

Naruto blanched, "What?"

"That last stunt you pulled at the end of last year only encouraged our decision," Yamato continued, "We were quite surprised when nothing happened this year."

Naruto chuckled, "I was too tired this morning."

"Yes, I am aware of your job and I'm happy to know that it does not affect your grades."

"Right."

Naruto may be a hyperactive, annoying brat, but that didn't stop him from achieving the high grades he needed for a scholarship to university. He was pretty proud of that too.

"Now, back to the task at hand. You are aware of the scholarship requirements you need to attend the Konoha University?" Yamato asked.

The blond nodded, "Excellent academic standing and a clean…"

He saw Yamato smirk when he trailed off, "And a _clean_ behavioural record."

Naruto pouted, "What do I have to do?"

"Great. Right to the point, Uzumaki," Yamato beamed in a horribly disturbing way, "You saw the new student on your way in?"

"Yeah. Seems like a prick," Naruto muttered.

"What was that, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto cringed at the honorific. Whenever Yamato used it, the name only served to warn the blond of an impending doom.

"Nothing. Please continue, Yamato-sensei," the blond smiled weakly.

"Ah, yes. That boy's guardian has requested someone be assigned to 'keep and eye out' for him. I suppose he's gotten into some trouble at the previous schools he's been to."

"Schools?"

"Yes. He's been transferred to several different schools over the last few years. He doesn't quite have the same type of behavioural record as you, but the other schools refused to take him back for his last year."

"So, that leaves this school?" Naruto frowned.

"Yes. I suppose that is why he's here now. After all, _you_ have made this school infamous enough to have other schools refer students here whom they have turned away."

Naruto had to chuckle at that. That was pretty funny. Another thing to add to his 'accomplishment list'.

"This is not a laughing matter, Uzumaki," Yamato frowned, "If we weren't such an academically challenging institution, we would most definitely be one of the lower ranked schools."

"Okay, okay. So I have to look after Mr. Attitude back there," Naruto pointed at the door.

"Not necessarily look after him, just keep him out of trouble. Is that too much to ask, Naruto-kun?"

Another shudder, "No, it's not."

"Good. There is another thing I'd like to add to your assignment," Yamato's voice dropped again.

"…What is it?"

"By the end of the year, I'd like for you to hand in an essay of your 'experience' with the boy. Your writing skills are phenomenal so I doubt you'd have any problems with it." Yamato was thrilled to see that Naruto _did_ have a problem with a writing assignment along with keeping an eye on the Uchiha teen, "If you can do both of these things I've asked alongwith keeping your grades up _and_ staying out of trouble, the scholarship will be as good as yours. Agreed?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment. It shouldn't be too hard to keep an eye on the other teen. He looked moody and irritable, but he supposed that he could manage it. The writing assignment shouldn't be too hard either, he hoped. After all, it meant that he had to interact with…whatever his name is.

"Hey, Yamato-sensei?" Naruto began.

"Uchiha Sasuke is his name," Yamato answered before Naruto could ask.

"I've heard that name before," Naruto thought aloud.

"He's the second heir to the Uchiha Corporation, but I'll leave the rest of the information for him to tell you, if he chooses to."

"So he's a rich kid. It explains the limo. Oh, I saw him from the classroom window this morning," the blond grinned at Yamato's curious gaze.

"I see. So, do we have an agreement, Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Good. I've already placed him in all of your classes so you can take him to class with you when you leave."

"Hey! This was planned!" Naruto shouted angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at his principal.

"Yes it was. I believe I mentioned that earlier, did I not?"

Naruto frowned and thought about it and blushed, "I guess you did."

"Try to get along with him, he's not very approachable, so you have your work cut out for you, Uzumaki. Now get back to class and good luck," Yamato smiled.

Naruto suppressed another shudder and left the room. Okay, so all he had to do was be nice to the guy and keep him out of trouble. Sounds easy enough.

The blond took a deep breath and walked over to the brooding teen, "Hey there! My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Welcome to Konoha High. I'm…"

The black-haired teen cut him off, "Save it. Just take me to class."

Naruto's face fell and he resisted the urge to punch some sense into the bastard, "Let's go then. Can I get your name?"

"No. You already know it, don't you?"

The blond blushed. So the bastard knew?

"Uchiha."

"Hn."

They walked from through the halls with Naruto attempting and failing at any sort of conversation with the Uchiha. All he managed was to explain where their classes were, the bathrooms, and the gym. Sasuke never said a word.

So maybe this won't be as easy as Naruto had hoped.

Damn faculty had to conspire against him this year. It figures they'd wait until his last year to make his life hell. Smart ass teachers.

Sasuke followed the annoying blond through the maze of hallways that made up this poor excuse for a school. If he had gotten his way, he wouldn't even be here. Damn Itachi had to control _his_ life too. To top everything off, his guide was an idiot. Well, he was annoying. The blond wouldn't even be here if his grades weren't up to par with the schools standards.

The only thing he found remotely interesting about the shorter teen was the faint scars on his cheeks. Sasuke refused to ask him about them though. He was here to finish school, not make friends with other people. He didn't need them. This being a decision he'd made after his parents died.

Sasuke sighed and ignored the incessant rambling of the boy (Uzumaki?) ahead of him. He was relieved when they finally stopped in front of a door that read, 3-A. Year three, advanced.

"Well, here's our first class with Kakashi-sensei," the blond said a little too cheerfully before whispering, "He's always late and reads trashy novels."

Sasuke frowned. What kind of school was this?

"Naruto, get in here already, you've missed half the lesson," a bored voice ordered from inside the room.

Naruto cringed and mumbled, "Damn Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to open the door and explain their reason for arriving so late. To Sasuke's annoyance, Naruto only argued with the teacher about some sort of conspiracy and 'ridiculous' assignment. The blond got so riled up at his teacher, he forgot about the Uchiha standing in the doorway, still out of eyesight of the other students in the class.

He caught the teacher glance at him and smile.

"Enough Naruto. I see you've brought the new student with you."

Sasuke saw Naruto pout and nod as well as hear the class' hushed whispers, "The bastard's name is Uchiha. He's new, etcetera, etcetera."

"Don't be rude, Naruto. Now go sit down and _behave_," Kakashi was enjoying this new punishment on the hyperactive blond. Oh, the wonders of leverage and blackmail.

"Now," Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke, "Come in, come in. Don't be shy."

Sasuke glared at the older man. He seemed to have an idiot for a teacher too. The Uchiha inwardly cringed when he heard the typical gasps of surprise from the female students. Every damn time.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he sat down behind his desk to finish reading a book that was definitely not appropriate for high school students. That book should not even be allowed _in_ a school.

Sasuke shook his head and walked to a free seat at the back, across the room from the annoying blond. But, as fate would have it, Sasuke sat beside a green eyed girl with pink hair _and_ in front of a blond girl with light blue eyes. The silent gasps from the aforementioned girls were a dead giveaway that he would be moving away from this wretched spot _very_ soon. A few chuckles from across the room signified the future demise of his whiskered guide.

Sasuke shot a glare at the blond and his friend before turning his attention to the teacher who, by all means, was not teaching. The silver-haired man had his nose in _that_ book as he droned on about the wonders of modern literature. Sasuke had to think for a moment before frowning at the older man. This class _was_ Japanese History, was it not?

Naruto couldn't help but laugh some more at the expense of the Uchiha. He was in for one hell of a year if he decided to stay in the spot that he and Kiba had come to call, 'the Danger Zone'. Sakura and Ino were always fighting about something. Best friends? Yes. Rivals? Damn straight. And it looked like the pair were in their _rival_ mode at the moment. Judging from their starry eyed expressions at the black-haired teen to their murderous glares towards one another. Naruto almost felt sorry for Sasuke, but he was sure the bastard would be able to cope.

Maybe.

"Say, Naruto. What's the deal with that guy? He seems…"

Naruto cut Kiba off, "Like an absolute bastard with no people skills, but both rich and good looking enough for everyone to overlook his not so charming qualities?"

Kiba smirked at his friend, "Yeah. Exactly, but tone it down a bit. You're starting to scare me."

"Like a stuck up bastard? That better?"

"Now _that_ sounds like the good ol' Naruto I know. You've been into Iruka's books again, haven't you, Blondie?" the brown-haired teen accused.

"I can't help it, man. Iruka ran out of room in his apartment so I said he could store some in mine. Now his 'library' extends into my apartment," Naruto sighed before he spoke again, "It's even alphabetized."

Kiba had to laugh out loud at that. It was a widely known fact that Iruka, Konoha University professor, was and will always be, a bookworm. The man was _always_ reading. The habit was so contagious that Naruto had picked it up and had, somewhere along the way and with Iruka's tutelage, gotten smarter.

'Too smart,' Kiba thought to himself.

"Okay, back to this Sasuke guy. What's his deal?" Kiba asked, continuing their conversation.

"I don't know, but I'm supposed to keep an eye on him," Naruto muttered darkly, "If you ask me, I think he's doing a fine job on his own."

"Is that why Yamato called you to the office?"

"Yeah. Damn conniving faculty bastards. Because it's my last year, they're all out to get me. It figures. Especially all that shit I put them through over the years," Naruto grinned proudly, "Anyways, I have to 'get to know him' too and write an essay about my 'assignment'."

Kiba slapped Naruto's back, "Well good luck, Blondie. With the way Sasuke acts, you're definitely going to need it."

"Shut up, Kiba."

"Both of you shut up."

Naruto and Kiba turned to the sound of the command. Shikamaru was glaring at them with a facial expression that the two interpreted as: _'You both are troublesome idiots that just woke me up from my nap. Shut the hell up.'_

"Isn't Shika such a wonderful friend, Kiba?" Naruto spoke in an overly dramatic voice.

"Yeah, Naruto_-chan_. He is the very definition of _friend_. And such an amazing morning person. I'm almost jealous."

Shikmaru shot his friends a defeated glare before leaning back and closing his eyes again. _Troublesome idiots._

-----

_Lunch time._

It never ceased to amaze him how the girls flocked to the 'fresh meat' like vultures. It was also kind of scary. Everywhere the Uchiha went, a trail of girls would follow with whispers of love and giggles of embarrassment.

Naruto was right to assume that Sasuke could cope with it. He was probably used to a bunch of rabid fan girls stalking him around the school. The poor guy. His good looks were sure to be the cause for his inevitable demise. The blond chuckled. Iruka's novels were starting to supersede his normal train of thought. What scared Naruto the most about that was that he didn't seem to care. At all.

The blond continued to watch the Uchiha _deal_ with his fan girls with amusement. But, it was when he saw a glint in those ebony eyes did he make his move. The girls were starting to get the courage to actually touch him; Sakura and Ino latched onto each arm. And Sasuke didn't look too pleased about that. Naruto supposed he didn't like to be touched. He walked faster when that glint intensified. Shit, that guy had some intimidating looks.

Naruto pushed his way through the pack of girls and stopped in front of Sasuke. He winked at the other teen, "Uchiha, Yamato-sensei wants to speak to you _now_."

Sasuke eyed Naruto warily before nodding and removing each girl from his arms to accompany the blond. He shot a warning glare at the girls that successfully stopped their plan to follow him and Uzumaki to the main office. When they turned a corner, Naruto started to snicker which turned into a full blown laugh as they walked _away_ from the main office.

Sasuke frowned, "What's so funny?"

Naruto smiled brightly at him, "You are. It's your first day and if I hadn't stopped you just now, you'd have been kicked out."

"Hn."

"Is that some form response or are you choking?" Naruto laughed again when Sasuke glared at him, "Man, if looks could kill…"

Sasuke had no idea why this Uzumaki guy was trying to pick a fight with him. All the idiot had to do was say _one_ _more_ thing.

"Did you at least manage to get some food from the cafeteria?" Naruto asked. He had caught that dangerous glint in the other teen's eyes again and purposely refrained from teasing him anymore.

"No."

"Well, you can share my lunch. Kiba, my friend, usually eats with me…Well, that's not true. The shithead eats all of _my_ lunch _and_ his. The bastard will pay one day," Naruto declared as schemes already started to materialise in his mind, "For now, _you_ can eat my food. Haha, not all of it, we have to share because I'm pretty hungry. Oh, that's if you don't mind sharing someone else's lunch either. I guess I should have asked first."

Sasuke was unsure whether or not to actually _share_ food with someone else. Especially with the blond. But the low rumble emanating from his stomach said otherwise. Damn girls never give him a break.

"Fine," Sasuke answered.

"Good. I'll introduce you to the guys too. They're alright," the blond smiled again and led Sasuke up to the roof.

"The roof?" Sasuke asked curiously. Wasn't it still raining?

"Yeah. Everyone's in the cafeteria and Shikamaru _hates_ crowds. From the looks of it, you don't seem too fond of them either."

"I'm not."

"Well, then you'll fit right in up here, Uchiha," Naruto beamed, "Shit. I hope it stopped raining. There's a shelter up there that we sit under, but I just don't like the rain."

Despite how annoying the blond was, Sasuke didn't mind him so much anymore. He was alright. Taking a breath, the black-haired teen finally relaxed for the first time that day.

"Sasuke."

"Eh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"You can call me Sasuke," he spoke louder.

Naruto's face brightened, "Well, Sasuke. You can call me Naruto." Sasuke nodded before the blond continued, "Or, the Great One, or even, Uzumaki Supreme. That last one sounds like a fast food meal."

Sasuke shook his head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow Naruto. The other teen seemed to be running on an endless supply of energy that made Sasuke wonder where the hell he stored it all. Naruto seemed rather small for their age. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone shout.

"Yo, Blondie! We're over here…Hey, how'd you manage to get Pretty Boy to come with you?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the nickname and turned to the boisterous voice to see the brown-haired teen Naruto was sitting with in class as well as another one that seemed to be asleep. Or rather, was asleep. It appeared that the loud one woke him up.

"Hey guys, this here is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, these are the guys, Kiba and Shikmaru," Naruto gestured to each teen as he introduced them, "Kiba's more of an idiot than I am so if you feel like punching him, go for it. By all means. Ouch!"

"Shut up, asshole," Kiba said as he punched Naruto's leg.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled before continuing, "And Shikamaru rarely says anything unless we annoy him so I think you two will get along just fine. He's also a lazy bastard. Ouch! Damn it, you guys!"

Shikamaru's lips twitched up into a small smirk when his foot accidentally hit Naruto's other leg.

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha," Shikamaru greeted only bothering to open one eye to look at Sasuke.

"Yeah, welcome to Konoha High," Kiba grinned then eyed the lunch box that Naruto took out of his bag, "Whatcha got today, Blondie?"

"It's none of your damn business, Dog Boy, because you don't get any," Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"Don't be stingy, you know my sister doesn't make a big enough lunch for me."

"Too bad, asshole. Sasuke wasn't able to get a lunch because of his fan girls, so I offered to share mine with him."

Kiba looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke before he seemed to come to a conclusion. His grin spoke volumes to Naruto. Oh shit.

"Hey, hey, Shika," Kiba said in that voice his friends knew too well, "Looks like _Naru-chan_ here has a crush on the new guy."

Shikamaru opened both eyes at the comment and looked at the pair sitting across from him and Kiba. Naruto was beet red, but Shikamaru couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. He chose the latter because his blond friend seemed to be radiating fumes. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to be ignoring the two idiots rather well for his first day. He's good. The lazy teen shrugged and closed his eyes again. At least this year wasn't going to be boring.

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba! You're just sore that I refused to give you any food, you bastard! So quit talking shit!"

"Are you blushing, _Naru-chan_?"

That was it. Naruto lunged at his idiot friend and proceeded to kick his ass. He could care less about the rain right now.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru who had sighed loudly, "You'll get used to them."

A short silence followed as both quiet teens ignored the brawl between Naruto and Kiba.

"Hn."

-----

"How was school, Sasuke?" Itachi asked quietly.

The elder Uchiha was currently sitting across from Sasuke at the dinner table. He had been concerned about whether or not his little brother had fared well at his new school. He was very aware of Sasuke's attitude towards public schools, but the younger Uchiha refused to go to private schools and threw a fit at the mention of home schooling. Spoiled brat.

"Hn. It was fine," Sasuke grumbled.

"Any fights?"

This earned a scowl from the teen, "No. Did you expect one?"

"No. Friends?" Itachi's focused all of his attention on his younger brother then. He knew Sasuke was not prone to make any friends, but there was always a possibility. Always.

"Maybe."

Itachi suppressed the urge to smile. It was a start. Perhaps asking the principal to keep a watchful eye on him was unnecessary.

"Good. I'm glad your day went fine, little brother."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence before going their separate ways. A routine that both hated, but refused to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm finally done chapter 2. Well, I just started working on a couple of weeks ago...I haven't really been writing at all lately. Works been damn stressful and it's a bit hard to deal with right now. :( Let's just say, I'm not impressed with my boss. O.o; So about this chapter, I'm not all that impressed with it, but it's sort of the best I can do with it at the moment and I sort of have an idea where I'm actually going with the story. --laughs-- I'm not all that familiar with webcams and whatnot so if that part seems a bit farfetched, I apologize. I just don't know anything about them and guess. XD;

Also, this chapter was betaed by the wonderful, AmuseMe. --hugs!!!--

**Review Responses:**

Devil: Thank you. :D

kitsune girl: I'm sorry it took so long. :(

tierra: I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

Dk Raziel: Thank you. :D I will definitely try to keep it going.

Geminirose: Thanks. :D

* * *

_Chapter 2 - How accidents happen…_

"Yo, Sasuke!" The teen in question turned to the shouting voice and saw Naruto running towards him at full speed. His eyes widened when a blur of blond grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him towards the school not even bothering to slow down. He didn't fail to miss the questioning gaze from his brother.

It had been a month since school started and Sasuke had somehow gotten used to how hyperactive Naruto and Kiba were. But, _this_ was starting to get old. Idiots. Every morning Naruto would do something to piss off Kiba or vice versa, and the two would end up in a fight. Once, on Sasuke's second week of school, he got dragged into one of the fights, much to his chagrin. And it seemed like it was going to happen again today.

"What did you do to him this time?" Sasuke asked when Naruto finally stopped in front of their classroom.

"Eh? Oh," Naruto chuckled, "I didn't do anything. Kiba's sick today. The weak bastard."

Sasuke glared at the blond.

"What?" Naruto asked much too innocently.

"Then why did you pull me out of the car and drag me up to class?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto laughed, "I'm getting you ready for next week. I've got something planned for that dog loving bastard. After what he did to…"

Sasuke's response was immediate, cutting off whatever Naruto was going to say, "Keep me out of it."

The blond pouted, "Aww, come on, Sasuke. I know you secretly like torturing Kiba. Well, you _should_ like it because he sure as hell likes to torture you."

"I don't think _torture_ is the correct word, Naruto."

Both boys turned to see Shikamaru standing behind them.

"Morning, Shika," Naruto greeted happily.

For the life of him, Sasuke could not-and hoped to never-understand why Naruto was so cheerful in the mornings. It was only when it was raining did Naruto mellow out. A little. But the black-haired teen was definitely not a morning person and preferred to steer clear of Naruto, if he could help it. However, the blond had a knack for finding him.

"Good morning," Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Shikamaru waved as he sat down behind Sasuke, "Where's Kiba."

"Sick," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke watched Naruto from the corner of his eye. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He had no idea why, but his blond friend fascinated him. No, _intrigued_ him. He had never met someone so openly brash and outgoing and likeable enough to befriend. Well, Naruto had practically forced their friendship. It had unnerved Sasuke at first, but he slowly, very slowly found that he liked his new comrades. The Uchiha had not known what it was like to need friendship. Before he met them, Sasuke had never needed someone else to rely on. It was always him and him alone. Even his relationship with his brother was distant. Well, it hadn't been like that before the accident. He and Itachi had been very close but when their parents died, Sasuke died as well. Itachi had been too engrossed with school and work that he just let what they had left diminish and disperse.

"Earth to Sasuke. Hello Sasuke."

The Uchiha pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and looked up into laughing blue eyes.

"Thought we lost ya there for a minute, Sasuke-_kun_," Naruto said gleefully.

Sasuke hated that honorific. It pissed him off and Naruto was well aware of that fact.

"Hn. _Dobe_."

And Sasuke was well aware of the fact that Naruto _hated_ being referred to as 'dead last'. It was something he had used to his advantage whenever he got the chance to. Sasuke was smarter and Naruto knew it. It wasn't really by much, but it still irritated the sensitive blond to no end.

"Bastard," Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Just wait until gym, I'll kick your ass then."

"I'd like to see that happen," and Sasuke added for emphasis, "Do-be."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the pair. Sasuke nor Naruto had noticed, but they were just as competitive as Kiba and the blond together. Minus the pranks. Shikamaru was grateful that Sasuke wasn't a part of _planning _the messes that Naruto and Kiba conjure almost on a daily basis. He feared that the Uchiha could do quite the bit of damage.

"Naruto! Sit down or I'll throw you out of the classroom!" A female voice shouted from behind the arguing pair.

The blond froze and slowly turned around to see their teacher glaring at him.

Anko, their history teacher.

Naruto squeaked and sat down immediately. He knew firsthand that if you piss Anko off, she would _not_ be merciful and will definitely follow through with her threats. And then some. Naruto shuddered at the memory of being on the receiving end of her sadistic threats.

Such a scary woman.

"You and Kiba…" She paused, looking around the room, "Where is that dog boy anyways?"

"He's sick today, Anko-sensei," Naruto answered.

The woman laughed heartily, "Now, that's a sign it's going to be a good day."

Naruto rolled his eyes knowing full well that he could change that 'sign'.

Shikamaru saw the sudden stiffness in Naruto's posture and kicked his chair in warning. When the blond turned to look at him, Shimamaru nodded towards Anko and shook his head.

Naruto winked.

Now _that_ was a bad sign.

-----

Shikamaru was not surprised to hear a scream of anger coming from the teachers' lounge during their last break of the day. The cry was oh so very familiar and he knew trouble was going to smack him in the face today when he saw his orange blur of a friend dragging his new favourite _accomplice_ past him in the hallway.

It was amusing to see that Sasuke had fallen so easily into Naruto's and Kiba's web of troublesome behaviour. As funny as it was though, Shikamaru figured that the Uchiha would have been smart enough to avoid it. He supposed that Sasuke didn't really have a chance to stay out of his friends' fun. The black haired teen had been thrown right into the mix.

"Nara!" That voice he heard earlier spoke in a deadly tone.

Shikamaru lazily turned his head and looked at…was that flour? His history teacher appeared to be covered head to toe with flour. _'Not bad, Naruto.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yes, Anko-sensei?"

"Where did they go?" She was pissed.

Shikamaru sighed and pointed in the direction Naruto and Sasuke ran. He was not going to get into trouble with this woman for them. No way in hell. Those two would just have to suck it up and deal.

Troublesome.

-----

"Shit, she's getting faster," Naruto huffed, "She almost got you."

He shot his partner in crime a shit eating grin that reached his ears.

Sasuke glared at the blond, "I told you to keep me out of it."

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto said, heightening the pitch of his voice and reaching up to pinch a pale cheek, "Do I ever listen to you?"

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, "I shouldn't have to answer that. But you are too much of a dobe to grasp the obvious so would you like me to?"

"Oh, you're getting good, Bastard," Naruto smirked, "You're lucky I'm not in a bad mood right now."

"Is that a threat, Uzumaki?" Sasuke pressed.

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and bright light spilled into the small room. Sasuke and Naruto had to take a few seconds to allow their eyes to adjust. Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he realized who it was that opened the door.

"It figures I'd find you two making out in the janitor's closet," Anko sneered victoriously.

"Shit," Naruto whispered, backing up. He paused when he realized what his teacher had said. Indignation flaring up immediately, "We _were not_ making out!"

Sasuke only nodded his agreement before he spoke in a calm voice, "I apologize, Anko-sensei, but I am not apart of whatever has happened. I was merely walking by when I heard the explosion and was suddenly grabbed and taken against my will. And, like the dobe said, we were not making out."

"Oh cut the crap, Uchiha," she hissed, "I know damn well you were involved in this."

"Stop calling me Dobe, you Bastard!"

"Shut it, Uzumaki. Let's go and get this over with, I'm sick of dealing with you two."

"With all do respect, Anko-sensei. I have only been here for a month and…"

"I said 'shut it'," she repeated as she waited for the pair to leave the closet.

As they walked towards the principal's office, Naruto nudged Sasuke's arm and grinned.

"Guess you can't stay out of trouble here either, Uchiha."

"Hn. Dobe."

"Bastard, take that back."

"No."

"Take it back!" Naruto's voice rose.

Sasuke smirked, "No."

"You're asking for it, Uchiha."

"Can't handle it, Dobe?" The black haired teen taunted.

"That's twice, Sasuke. Say it again and I'll kick your ass."

"Do-be."

There was a complete silence following the smacking sound of a fist colliding with a cheek. Sasuke was stunned into silence and lifted his hand to touch the side of his face. He looked at Naruto who was staring at him wide eyed and in just as much shock as he was.

Sasuke's reaction was instantaneous. Naruto wasn't expecting the left hook to his ribs and doubled over in pain.

"Teme," he coughed.

That was the only warning Sasuke got before Naruto grabbed his wrist and proceeded to pull him in the opposite direction Anko was taking them.

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of you, whether you like it or not," Naruto said loudly as he and Sasuke successfully ignored Anko's angry shouting.

They managed to get around a corner and as soon as they were out of sight, sprinted for the stairs. They needed to get out of the school _now_.

"I think you gave me a bruise, Dobe," Sasuke grumbled.

"Shut up. My ribs are killing me. You've got one hell of a left hook, Bastard," was Naruto's response, "I have to admit, you did a fine job playing along. Even if it hurt. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think you wanted to hit me harder."

"I should have just kicked your ass and be done with it," Sasuke smirked at the pout forming on the blond's lips.

They had managed to get out of the school without any trouble but it was a matter of getting out of the gate. This particular school could literally be described as a prison. Bunch of rich bastards. The gate was closed and locked promptly at 8:30am and reopened when school ended at 3:30pm. There were exceptions, but it still sucked.

"How do you expect to get out of here?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his blond friend.

"Same way I always do," Naruto winked and pulled Sasuke towards the backyard, "You haven't skipped with me before so I don't expect you to know about this."

He pointed to the garden on the eastern side of the school grounds.

"There's a ladder there. I have no idea why, but some idiot must have thought it was a great idea to add a built in escape route from the school grounds," Naruto laughed.

"Should I even ask how you happened to come across this ladder?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto shook his head furiously and looked away. Sasuke didn't miss the dobe's red tinted cheeks.

"So, are you going to tell me?" The Uchiha pressed when Naruto didn't answer.

The blond coughed, "I'd rather not."

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence between the two before they reached the garden. Sasuke would sneak glances at his friend who only seemed to grow more embarrassed as they approached their destination.

"Seriously, what's the matter?"

"It…it's nothing," Naruto lied.

He didn't want to tell Sasuke about the little mistake he made…Okay, it was a big mistake. Nonetheless, he didn't want the black haired teen to know about it. Kiba already knew. Hell, he was the one that found them there. And the asshole never, _ever_ let him forget.

Naruto was happy to know that his sexual preferences hadn't bothered the Uchiha. It had and still does bother others, but Naruto never cared. He likes who he likes and that's that.

"Liar. What's got you so flustered, Uzumaki?"

Oh, it was fun to tease the blond. Sasuke had discovered that the day they met. Naruto had quite the temper and the outcome of his tantrums was too good not to provoke. Sasuke was not as bad as Kiba. That was for sure, but whenever the chance presented itself, he took it. Without regret or shame.

Too bad there was no one to witness it here.

"It's nothing. Now get up that ladder before I kick your ass," Naruto threatened and boy, was he serious.

"Nice try, Dobe. But judging from experience, it's physically impossible for you to kick my ass," Sasuke paused before he continued, "You're too short."

That wasn't an entirely true statement. Naruto was fairly tall, yes, but he was shorter than Sasuke. Sometime during the first month of knowing each other, they had formed a rivalry of sorts. It wasn't much but most of the time, it resulted in Naruto throwing a fit over something Sasuke did. Every damn time.

_So predictable._

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! Or I'll…"

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, "You never follow through with your threats, so why bother?"

And that was the end of that. The black haired teen left the fuming blond on the other side of the fence and waited for him on the other side. It wasn't long before he heard Naruto muttering insults and cursing his very existence as his friend made his own way over the fence.

"So where to now, Dobe?"

"I want ramen!" The very thought of the food was enough to make Naruto happy.

"We just ate an hour ago." Sasuke, by all means, was not hungry and _did not_ want to witness Naruto eat at Ichiraku's. _Ever_ again.

"Aw, come on, Teme. I'm still hungry," Naruto whined.

"No," the Uchiha's response was immediate and most definitely final as he started walking.

"Bastard. Well, I don't know what to do. I wasn't expecting Anko-sensei to chase us down so soon."

"If you didn't notice, _I_ was dragged into that," then he added for emphasis, "Against my will."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto grinned, "We all know that you really enjoy messing with the teachers. Face it, you're just as bad."

"Hn."

"Tch. Again with the 'hn's'. Just wait, by the end of the year, you're never going to 'hn' again."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his friend who, in turn, exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Let's go visit Kiba," Naruto finally suggested when he calmed down, "But I want to stop somewhere first."

Sasuke was all too aware of the glint that shone in the blond's eyes. He was up to something.

"Fine. Lead the way."

This would be the first time he's been to one of his friends' houses. They usually just hung out wherever until it was time to go home. All Sasuke knew was that Naruto lived alone and that Shikamaru and Kiba both lived with their families. Sasuke was also aware that he hadn't introduced his brother to his friends yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Not yet, anyways.

Before Sasuke realized what was happening, Naruto had dragged him into a toy store. Of all the places they could go, it was a _toy store_. And it was to Sasuke's utter dismay, the blond refused to let him turn around walk back outside. Calling him a 'scaredy cat' and 'bastard' in the process. Well, among other things.

Damn dobe.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't really have a thing against toys. It was just that he didn't really like those little things that played with them. Children.

They were small, annoying little creatures that, no matter what he did to avoid them, seemed to attach their sticky little hands on his clothes and demand attention. It was as if he were a magnet that attracted every brat within a ten meter radius. It was several times more powerful on one occasion and the younger Uchiha had been spotted first. Then he was hunted down like an animal until he surrendered and provided the kids with dessert before they even had dinner. _That_ particular incident had been at a party Itachi had brought him to. Sasuke had never gone back to that house again.

The store itself was huge; filled wall to wall with everything a child could hope for. The colours were a little too much for him though. He had never been one to like vibrant things. Sasuke had to admit, the store was rather well organized for a place designated for children to run rampant. He couldn't tell if it the reason for it was strict and orderly staff or stern parents. Not that he cared.

"What's this place called?" Sasuke asked his friend who had taken them down an aisle labelled, 'Reptiles'.

"Hm?" The blond looked over his shoulder, "Didn't you read the sign?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes but couldn't quite stop himself from smacking the back of Naruto's head.

"Dobe. I failed to notice the sign when you pulled me in here."

"Ow, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head, "Bastard."

The Uchiha waited impatiently for an answer to his question as the blond continued to nurse his 'wound' and lead them through the mass of reptilian toys.

"So?"

"So what?" Naruto asked dumbly, his grin giving away his amusement.

Sasuke shot his friend a glare that quite eloquently said, 'Tell me now, or I'll kick your ass today, tomorrow, _and_ the day after'.

Naruto laughed, "This place is called Sunagakure. It's owned by my friend and his family. Well, his family owns the place, but he practically runs it. Might as well say it's his."

"Hn. So why are we walking down the 'Reptile' aisle?"

And the look that Naruto gave next was disturbing in more ways that Sasuke would ever admit.

"Kiba's afraid of snakes."

That was all that needed to be said and Sasuke did not, would not press the subject. Inuzuka Kiba was going to be pissed.

"Is Kiba sick today, Naruto?" A quiet voice asked from behind the pair.

"What the hell, Gaara?!" Naruto shouted, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Sasuke turned to look at who had spoken to them and was surprised to see a boy about their age. He was wearing black cargo pants that had countless amounts of pockets and zippers up and down the legs. His long sleeved grey shirt was covered with a burgundy tee that was adorned with random black, grey and white tribal designs coalescing with a jagged heart; broken and bleeding. His pale skin was almost white against his fiery red hair and the tattoo of the same colour over his left eyebrow.

Now, that was just weird. Sasuke thought to himself. Must have hurt like hell too.

Despite this _Gaara's_ appearance, the yellow 'Sunagakure' vest complete with a blue nametag vetoed any remotely intimidating aspect about him. And Naruto seemed to think that was funny. Sasuke did too, however, he'd never outright admit that.

"So she finally got you into that vest, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Temari was cranky this morning," was Gaara's excuse for the ridiculous vest, "I refused to wear the hat."

The blond's instant response was an explosion of hysterics that landed him flat on his ass when Gaara took the opportunity to flick Naruto's forehead. The fall had not been Gaara's intention, but Naruto had tripped over his own two feet. It couldn't be helped.

When Temari had first purchased the uniforms for their store, the redhead was very adamant about not wearing the atrocious things. In the end he had gotten his way up until this morning. Rather than dealing with his over emotional and raging sister, he gave in and put the damned vest on. The hat had mysteriously disappeared as he walked on shift.

Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet when the blond had calmed down.

"Gaara, this is Sasuke. He's new to the school. Don't mind his attitude though, he's just being a bastard. It's normal."

The blond was barely able to dodge the blow aimed for his shoulder at that.

"And Sasuke," Naruto started, "This is Gaara. The 'owner' of this place. Yes, he's our age, but the dude's a genius."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at that and nodded at Gaara who responded similarly in return.

"Naruto, I do not own the store. It's…"

"I know, I know. Your family owns it but still. You design most of this stuff so you deserve more credit," Naruto interrupted, "Anyways, Gaara, like I just said, designs a lot of the merchandise here. He also works the floor, unlike that lazy bastard of a brother of his. Where is Kankurou anyways?"

"He is the reason why I am wearing the vest." One could barely notice the hint of irritation in his voice when Gaara had replied. Kankurou was probably in for one hell of a fight when the redhead got home.

"I don't even want to ask," Naruto shuddered, "So where's that new model you've been working on? I want to test it out."

"Kiba is sick then?" Gaara asked again.

"Yeah. I figured he might need some cheering up. Considering how whiney he gets when he's sick. The wimp."

"Naruto," Gaara said calmly, "Snakes will not cheer Inuzuka up."

"Oh, but if your new one's done, I'm sure he'll have a lot to laugh about later," Naruto sneered, "Can I take it? Did you make me one?"

Gaara nodded and muttered a 'follow me' before leading the two boys to the back of the store. They were brought to a small room filled with mechanical parts and tools. The only light was the lamp on the desk at the far wall which was covered with books and metal gadgets. The room reeked of oil and metal. Sasuke supposed it smelled like an auto repair shop.

"Jeez, Gaara. You really need to clean this place up. It's worse than before."

"I have been cleaning. It's tidier."

"Well, fix it up a bit more. You need shelves. I've been telling you that since you moved into this room."

"Here," Gaara shoved a box into Naruto's hands, "Now leave."

"Aw, come on, Gaara," the blond pouted, "Don't be so mean."

"Shut up, Uzumaki." Then Gaara pointed at the box, "That is only the second prototype so it might have some faults."

"They never do. Thanks again," Naruto waved at his friend and ushered Sasuke out the door.

"Is he not in school?" Sasuke asked when they had stopped in a park to examine the contents of the box.

"Who? Gaara?" Naruto looked up from his task, "Oh. No. The smart ass already graduated. He didn't want to deal with college so he just works at Sunagakure. He could have gone, but changed his mind I guess. He does well where he is now anyways. See?"

The blond pulled out a very life like snake that just hung loosely from his hand. It was all brown and lacked any unique designs.

"Is it supposed to do something?" Sasuke frowned.

"Damn right it does something," Naruto said as he squeezed the head.

Instantly, the tail curled around Naruto's forearm and Sasuke could see the underside move much like a real snake would. The faux reptile slid up and curled around his friend's hand.

"This little baby has several functions that mimic an actual snake. It can curl around objects, like you just saw. As well as bite. It's not supposed to hurt, but Gaara can be a bit sadistic at times. So I don't want to test that one out. If you put it on the ground, it supposed to move on it's own until it bumps into something. Then it'll just go in a different direction. Gaara probably added more functions, but those three are what I wanted it to do."

"You ordered this from him?" Sasuke asked.

"I came up with the idea and Gaara said he would try it out. He told me this morning that it should be done by today."

"So is this what you had planned for Kiba for next week?"

"Yeah. Might as well do it when he's sick and weak," the blond answered as he set the snake on the ground.

Like he had said it would, the snake slithered over the ground on its own.

"That's pretty good, dobe."

"Bastard. But yeah, Gaara's great. I do owe him big time for this though. Well, we better head over there before his sister gets home. She'll kick us out."

"She doesn't like you?"

Naruto laughed, "No. It's nothing like that. She doesn't like how Kiba and I trash the house whenever I'm over there."

-----

"What the hell are you doing here, Uzumaki?" Kiba spoke in a nasally voice as he let the pair in.

"Nothing. Anko-sensei quite literally chased us down and gave us shit," Naruto answered nonchalantly, "Sasuke here, put a powder bomb on her classroom door. Oh. And you look like shit, Kiba."

"Thanks, asshole."

Sasuke ignored the statement regarding the incident at school and the conversation between his idiotic friends as they followed Kiba upstairs to, what he assumed was, the Inuzuka's room.

It was a mess and Sasuke wasn't surprised. Although, he figured that the large dog currently occupying the room was a big part of reason why everything was all over the place. He didn't comment on it because it appeared to be normal to his friends.

Naruto had immediately gone to the computer and the Uchiha could hear him typing something and fiddle with the webcam on top of the monitor.

Kiba crawled under the covers of his bed before he spoke again, "You two are in for it on Monday, you know?"

"It was worth it, Kiba. You should have seen her," Naruto answered as he sat down at the foot of his friend's bed.

"I bet it was."

Naruto got up off of the bed and backed up to where Sasuke was standing and waited.

Kiba's eyes were closed so he failed to see the brown object that Naruto placed under the covers. He also didn't notice the slight movement nor the hissing sound. What he did notice, however, was something wrap itself around his left ankle.

"What the fuck, Naruto?!"

Kiba stared wide eyed at the snickering blond and removed his blanket so fast that it fell on top of Naruto. As he tried to remove the blanket, Naruto bumped into Sasuke who was trying to stay out of the whole ordeal. After several seconds of trying to find his way out and continuously hitting Sasuke in the process, the Uchiha got fed up with his idiot friend and ripped the offending piece of material off the blond. As this happened, Kiba was quite literally freaking out on his bed, trying to kick the animal off his leg.

The large white dog started to bark at his owner and jumped to the side to avoid the brown haired teen who had just fallen off his bed. Naruto was just trying to turn around to laugh at his friend when the aforementioned dog knocked him back into Sasuke's arms.

"Dobe…What are…?"

And right onto Sasuke's lips.

Kiba already forgotten, Naruto stared, shocked, into the endless pools of black that were Sasuke's eyes. Neither knew how long exactly they stood there; lips locked together. But when they did, Kiba had quite literally destroyed Gaara's prototype with a bat and was giving them his own look of astonishment.

"What the hell are you two doing?" The Inuzuka asked.

Naruto looked between his two friends and said the first thing that came to mind, "I fell."

It sounded horribly cliché, but it was true. He did fall and it just so happened that he fell onto Sasuke and by some freak chance, they kissed.

_Well, shit._

"For that long? Naruto, you two were just standing there for…"

"I was shocked!" The blond interrupted, "You know? Like…Shit, I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Both teens turned to the Uchiha who had been quiet, which was normal, but he seemed to be radiating a killing intent that was very, _very_ terrifying.

"It was just an accident, Sasuke. It didn't mean anything," Naruto assured.

This only seemed to piss off their friend even more. It sort of bothered Naruto to think that his black haired friend may be homophobic. Sasuke had given the impression that he was okay with it. Naruto was openly bisexual and Kiba teased him about it on a daily basis. He had even told the Uchiha during one of their calmer conversations that he swung both ways.

"Are you okay?" Naruto's voice was quiet, "I mean, does it bother you that it happened? It was just an accident."

After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke finally spoke. His voice was low and calm.

"I'm fine."

That was all he said before he walked out of Kiba's room and then out of the house. Kiba and Naruto watched the black haired teen leave, both coming to the very accurate conception that, yes, Uchiha Sasuke was pissed.

"He'll come around," Kiba assured as he flopped down onto his bed, making sure to take his feet off the floor. Who knew how many of those _things_ Naruto brought with him.

There was an audible silence as Kiba watched his blond friend's worried facial expression instantly change to that of realization.

"Oh…fuck," was all Naruto said as he turned to the computer and the very obvious red light on the webcam.

Kiba had never seen Naruto run so fast; rushing to his desk and clicking the mouse a few times. Curious, the brown haired teen got up off the bed and peered over Naruto's shoulder. The leer that stretched across his face was sinister.

"'Oh fuck', indeed," Kiba managed to say before he erupted into a fit of laughter.

Because, there, on his computer screen - on Naruto's blog - was a video of Kiba freaking out. But also the most obvious lip lock between the blond and the Uchiha.

"You do know he's going to kick your ass for this, right Naruto?"

The blond didn't answer. Merely nodding his agreement as he tried to pretend he didn't see the steadily growing number on the counter underneath the video feed.

"Um, don't you think you should delete the post?" Kiba asked.

* * *

A/N: --hearts Gaara-- I just had to have him in here. 8D

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Author's Note:** Wow. It's been quite a while since I've updated, but FINALLY, here's chapter 3. I really do apologize for the wait and I do plan on finishing this story. Albeit rather slowly. This chapter is a little 'not great' but I hope everyone enjoys.

Much thanks to AmuseMe for the wonderful beta. --hugs--

raziel - Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. ;D_  
_

* * *

_Chapter 3 __–__How to fix a broken chain...  
_

It had been a week. One whole aggravating week and it was starting to get on Naruto's nerves.

Sasuke was avoiding him.

Well, Naruto did think that the Uchiha had a pretty damn good reason as to why, but that didn't excuse the rude behaviour. It _was_ an accident. Many of the people who had seen the video thought so. And many people indeed had seen the scandalous live video feed. But there was also a generous amount of people who had thought Naruto planned it that way so he can sneak a kiss from Sasuke. And let's just say that they were not too happy about that.

Damn fangirls. Naruto had been on his guard all week. They were seriously out to get him.

Of all the pranks to go awry, _this_ one topped the cake. He and Sasuke had been getting along really well up until now.

The only upside to this little 'bump in the road' was that Sasuke hadn't kicked his ass yet. Although, Kiba assured him that it was 'only a matter of time'. Stupid Kiba.

Well, enough was enough. Naruto thought as he stood in front of his wayward friend. He hadn't really planned to confront Sasuke today, but he was provided with a chance when he had ducked into an empty classroom to avoid another run in with the aforementioned Uchiha's fangirls.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke spoke quietly.

"I want to know what the hell your problem is, Bastard," Naruto answered, preparing himself to deal with the black haired teen's volatile temper. And boy, did he ever need it. He had never seen Sasuke so mad.

"Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Naruto slammed his hand against the door frame, blocking Sasuke's exit.

"Not until we deal with this, Uchiha."

"We've got nothing to deal with. Now, move."

The elder teen reached over and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

The blond held his place and glared at his friend, "No."

"I don't plan on getting kicked out of this school, Naruto," Sasuke growled out, "So get out of my way before I do something that will."

"You'd be surprised how lenient they are here, Bastard," the blond responded, "Try your worst and you'll still be stuck here."

"Hn. Dobe."

That was all that was said before Sasuke threw the first punch, hitting Naruto square in the jaw. The blond was thrown back against the door. Once he recovered, Naruto leapt at the Uchiha, catching him unaware. Both teens landing in a heap on the floor; fists flying at each other. Pained grunts and heavy breathing filled the small classroom as Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to kick the shit out of each other. Figuratively speaking of course.

It was not until lunch was over that the pair were discovered; exhausted, bloody, and laughing? Well, Naruto was laughing. Sasuke was shaking his head and smirking at Naruto. Each teen had their own set of bruises and cuts of various severities but neither of them seemed to be complaining.

Of course they did protest when they were sent straight to Yamato-sensei's office, rather than to the nurse.

"Well, well, Uzumaki," Yamato began, "I thought we went over your behaviour already."

Naruto chuckled and automatically reached up to scratch the back of his head, "I wasn't expecting this to happen, Yamato-sensei."

"And Sasuke, I thought we had a deal."

Upon hearing that, Naruto turned to Sasuke, "What does he mean?"

Sasuke glared at the principal before looking away, "I know."

"So where does _this_ leave us?" Yamato gestured between the two teens.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave," Sasuke said as he got up.

However, a hand on his wrist hindered his movement and he looked up to see that Naruto had a firm grip on him. The blond shook his head and waited for Sasuke to sit back down before he spoke again.

"Forgive me, Yamato-sensei, but this is all my fault. I was the one who confronted the Bastard and it was me who threw the first punch. If anyone should be kicked out," he paused, "It's me."

"That's very noble of you, Naruto, but I am not planning on kicking either of you out. It would be against my better judgement as the principal."

Naruto gaped at the older man, "You just don't want to lose your brightest students that pull in those grants, you asshole!"

"Is something wrong, Uzumaki?"

And there it was. The creepiest look anyone could ever receive from, well, anyone.

"No…nothing's wrong, Yamato-sensei."

"Uchiha?" Yamato directed his _gaze_ at the black haired teen.

Sasuke shook his head. If he didn't have his pride, he would have openly admitted that Yamato seriously freaked him out.

"Good. Now that that's settled, we can decide on your punishment."

Naruto was beginning to wish that he hadn't run into his friend when he had.

"Our elementary school is in need of tutors. You two are more than capable of running a session twice a week…"

"But Yamato-sensei!" Naruto interrupted.

"Three times a week it is," the principal nodded to himself.

Naruto sank into his chair and Sasuke turned to glare at him, "Nice going, Dobe."

"I can make it all week if you want, Uchiha," Yamato warned.

"Three days is fine, Yamato-sensei. For how long?"

"The rest of the semester. I will arrange for you two to start next Monday."

"Deal. Dobe?" Sasuke nudged the blond beside him who appeared to be lost in a daze.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Deal."

"Then it's settled, boys. Go and see the nurse and get cleaned up, then head on over to your classes. Wait, scratch that. Go and fix up the room you two ransacked and _then_ go see the nurse."

Yamato was pleased with the groan of protest from Naruto as the two teens left his office. This turned out to be a good day after all.

"This is all your fault, Dobe," Sasuke said as they examined the remnants of their skirmish.

Naruto looked over at his friend, "You _did_ throw the first punch. So, I'm going to blame it on you, Teme."

"Thanks," it was said so quietly that Naruto almost missed it.

"For what?"

Sasuke glared at the blond. Couldn't the idiot just accept his gratitude?

"For trying to take all the blame."

It was difficult, but he had managed to admit it.

"Now Teme. Was that really so hard to do? I'm touched that you were able to even manage to say that."

"Hn. Idiot."

Naruto gasped and said in the most girlish voice he could muster, "How could you be so cruel? I thought I meant so much more to you."

"Just shut up and start cleaning, Dobe," Sasuke turned away, hiding the smirk of amusement that the blond had caused.

"I totally saw that, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted in triumph, "One for Naruto, zero for the Bastard."

There was a short pause.

"You're an idiot, Dobe."

"You just called me that. So it doesn't count."

"Well, you're just going to have to deal because it certainly does," Sasuke said smugly. He took a moment to look around the messy room, "Get busy, Naruto. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed, "Fine. But you have to write my essay."

"Hn. What essay?" The Uchiha asked as he started to stand a fallen desk up.

"Your essay, about you," Naruto grumbled, "Well, I'm supposed to write it, but what could be better than the actual subject writing about himself?"

"That was your assignment?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at his friend, "Is this why you're friends with me?"

He hadn't really meant to say it, but the words slipped out. And considering their current delicate circumstances Sasuke really did want to know the answer. When he saw Naruto stiffen at the comment, he felt their carefully built trust start to break apart.

Naruto's voice was serious as he looked Sasuke in the eye, "It's not like that, Sasuke."

It looked like the blond was offended. He would be too if someone accused him of being so low. Hell, if Sasuke had been Naruto now, he would have kicked his ass for the implication. But unlike Naruto, Sasuke had no one he could call a friend. Everyone was always taking what they wanted and stabbing him in the back. _He_ was Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha Corporation. 'Stay in his good graces and you will be rewarded handsomely'. That's what people thought.

And that is why Sasuke never trusted anyone.

People were idiots.

The feeling of a warm hand on his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked forward and found that Naruto was standing not one foot from him and smiling that stupid smile.

"I consider you a good friend, Sasuke," his voice was softer than before, "Don't you forget that, Bastard."

Sasuke smirked, "Only you would say something that clichéd."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," Naruto ordered as he slapped Sasuke playfully, "Or I might think that you, Uchiha Sasuke, are not a gentleman."

"As far as I recall, Uzumaki, I have never shown any sign of being gentlemanly," the black haired teen stated.

"That just goes to show how much you really do know," Naruto coughed, "Nothing."

"Tch. Whatever, Dobe."

Sasuke didn't like the look that crossed Naruto's face in that instant.

"Do you want to know what your fangirls say about you?" There was a white glint amidst all the blue in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke was definitely not sure if he liked where this was going. And if he weren't so curious, he'd have stopped what he was doing and went home.

But he didn't.

Naruto pulled him – forcefully – out of the classroom that they were supposed to be cleaning and down the hall towards the club rooms. The younger Uchiha held back a shudder when he put two and two together.

_Fangirls_ and _club room._

"You're kidding me," Sasuke said aloud before they even reached their destination.

"It figures you'd have put the pieces together," Naruto chuckled quietly as they stood in front of a door.

They could hear muffled voices, mostly feminine, but Sasuke swore he heard a few boys in there. Naruto slid the door open a miniscule crack and peeked in. Sasuke tried to look but the blond only pushed him away. Sasuke flicked his ear in irritation.

"Okay, fine. Take a look," Naruto offered up his spot and settled for pressing his ear against the door.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke's eye twitched, the only sign of his utter annoyance.

"This, my friend, is 'The Alliance Devoted to Uchiha Completely', A.D.U.C. for short," Naruto could barely hold in his laughter. Sasuke's face was priceless.

"A.D.U.C.? How wonderfully imaginative." The sarcasm practically dripped from his words.

"Hm. I thought it was pretty clever. Your hair does look like a duck's ass, after all," Naruto mused, "I found out that they weren't permitted to use your full name. So I suppose that they just settled for Uchiha."

Sasuke ignored the insult and asked, "Why are there students in there already? Aren't club activities after school?"

"What does it matter? They're all probably on a spare block or something."

"So what was the point of bringing me here?" Sasuke whispered.

"To show you that I need your help?"

"Help?"

"Yeah, they're planning my demise."

"For what?"

"For kissing you."

Silence.

"Say that again."

To say the least, Naruto could guarantee that Uchiha Sasuke was definitely _not_ happy to hear those last three words exit from the blond's mouth. He had not quite yet gotten over the shock and sheer humiliation of the incident in Kiba's room the week prior. And to top it all off, the whole ordeal had been filmed and was seen by probably everyone that had a computer.

Even Itachi had seen it.

Explaining something like that was nigh impossible considering _who_ exactly their family is. _Was._ Although he and Itachi were the last two Uchihas left, their name was still quite renowned. Maybe _infamous_ was a better word.

Sasuke shook his head, a little irritated that his thoughts ended up back to the issue of his family.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Hn?"

"Tch, I swear, you are lazier than Shikamaru when it comes to talking," Naruto sniggered to himself.

The Uchiha lifted up his hand slowly, making sure Naruto followed it with his eyes, and flicked his tanned forehead.

"Idiot."

"Hey! That hurt!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"Who's there?!" The boys heard several voices shout from the room.

"Shit! Let's get out of here before they see you," Naruto said, grabbing his friend's wrist and tugging him down the hallway.

Sasuke followed gratefully. He wasn't too keen on being discovered by a group of fangirls especially by ones that had formulated their own club based on him. What the hell do people even do in a club like that?

"Here, this one's empty."

The black haired teen was dragged into a darkened – from the looks of it – science lab. Naruto slid the door shut as quickly and quietly as he could. Both boys sighed in relief – Sasuke being more discreet about it – as the A.D.U.C. group ran by.

"I don't think I've ever been here before," the Uchiha commented as he sat on a stool.

"Well, I suppose that you wouldn't have seen it. I don't think this lab is used anymore. The school was renovated before summer break last year and we got a new science building. So a lot of the older labs, like this one, aren't needed. I'm actually surprised that no one jacked this one for their club yet."

"I see."

"Sasuke?" Naruto was getting kind of nervous but he had to talk to his friend about what happened. He needed to know if being the way he was bothered the Uchiha.

"Yeah?"

"Do I..." He paused, taking a breath before starting over, "Do I disgust you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he turned to face the blond. Naruto looked away for a moment before silently berating himself for being so cowardly. He locked gazes with Sasuke's.

The question had surprised him. The black haired teen had hoped that they wouldn't have to talk about it, but he should have seen it coming. From what he learned of Naruto over this last month was that the blond did not back down nor leave anything unfinished. A general do-gooder who enjoyed pulling pranks on anyone and everyone on a regular basis.

Sasuke answered honestly, "No, you don't."

Naruto eyed him warily, seemingly mulling over his response.

"I wouldn't lie, Naruto."

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't, but," he frowned, "You got so angry."

A sudden flashback of what happened had Sasuke looking away in a poor attempt to hide his slightly flushing face.

"It was surprising."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at his friend, "For a whole week?"

"Hn. I found out about the webcam feed on Monday morning."

Naruto's face fell, "Oh."

"Indeed."

"But we're okay?"

"Yes."

* * *

"You two seem to be on better terms," Shikamaru commented as he and Naruto walked home from school. 

"Yeah, we're all good now. I talked with him about it." Was the blond's response.

"Before or after the fight?"

"Both, I guess," Naruto laughed, "But he started the fight. The asshole."

"I'm sure he did. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Ramen..." Naruto was already drooling.

"Kiba's at the mall already. He said something about Thursday being the 'best day of the week to pick up babes'."

Naruto guffawed at that. Shikamaru rarely did impressions, but when he did, shit it was hilarious. It was even better when he impersonated Kiba.

"Dude, you're the greatest man alive."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Come on, Shika," Naruto grinned at him, "You know you were."

"Tch. Troublesome idiot," Shikamaru shook his head, "Let's just go find Kiba."

The blond got in a few more laughs before he following his friend's lead. If he was going to get a free treat to ramen, he definitely _was not_ going to miss out on it. Shikamaru had a tendency to give in and buy him some when he was broke. Even when Naruto had money, Shikamaru would break down and provide him with 'the food of all food'.

"Hey Shika?" Came Naruto's expectant voice.

"No."

"Hey!" Naruto whined, "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"No, I'm not buying you food today. I bought you lunch yesterday," he said with finality.

"But..."

Shikamaru cut him off, "I refuse. Buy your own food."

"I'm broke," Naruto tried again.

"I don't care."

With that, Shikamaru left Naruto gaping at him from behind. Thinking back on it now, he should have never looked back. Every damn time he glanced at his dejected friend, he gave in.

Every. Damn. Time.

Just like now.

Growling under his breath, Shikamaru shook his head at the blond and told him to hurry up or he won't buy him ramen.

Naruto's face brightened so intensely, it made even Shikamaru crack a smile. Even if Naruto was leeching food off of him, that expression could make anyone's bad day well worth it.

Troublesome fool.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Kiba pointed an accusatory finger at his friends. 

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow but didn't even bother to answer. Naruto had already seen to it to retort with a vengeance.

"Asshole! Why'd you leave us high and dry to go scope out some girls? Traitorous bastard!"

"Shut up! And I wasn't alone!" Was Kiba's response, "Look who I found amongst the crowds of sexy ladies."

Kiba stepped aside and pushed none other than Uchiha Sasuke towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Well, actually, the crowds of sexy ladies were following him," Kiba laughed good naturedly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bastard?" Naruto diverted his own accusatory finger at the dark haired teen.

"I was walking home." Was all Sasuke said.

"And?" Naruto waited for a proper answer.

After Sasuke refused to answer, Kiba did it for him.

"Apparently, he hit it off with the local shopping population and got himself chased here. It was pretty entertaining," Kiba mused.

"It _was not_, by any means, entertaining," Sasuke growled out.

"Yeah, well at least I managed to get you out of there. Ungrateful Bastard," Kiba muttered.

"Screw the chicks!" Naruto suddenly announced, "Let's escort the ladies' man home."

Not even Kiba's protests and whines could sway the blond's decision. They were going to Sasuke's and that was that.

"No."

"Eh? Come on, Sasuke," Naruto pouted, "I wanna see your house. So far you've been to mine _and_ Kiba's. And I even took you to see Gaara which is quite an honour, I think. Considering the fact that he _hates_ when I bring other people to see him. He almost beat me up the day after we picked up the snake, you know?"

"No."

"Bastard, just this once and I won't bother you about it again," Naruto tried to reason, "That is unless you decide to ever invite us over. Hey! What's the big deal anyways?"

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to Sasuke, planting a hand on his shoulder he leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"He isn't going to stop anytime soon. You might as well give in and humour him."

And Sasuke knew he spoke the truth.

"Fine."

Inwardly, Sasuke cringed at the thought of bringing his friends to his home. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it nor Itachi, but, no one else had ever been to their house since their parents' funeral. He knew that Itachi had moved on and allowed guests over, but Sasuke was not as strong as his brother was. He couldn't let go.

So maybe it was about time he did.

"Let's go, Dobe."

* * *

Naruto was ecstatic. Finally. Finally, he was going to be able to see Sasuke's house. The blond wasn't sure why exactly Sasuke never let them before. It wasn't a big deal, to Naruto anyway, to bring his friends home. Though Sasuke had yet to go to Shikamaru's house, no one really wanted to go there. Ever. Shikamaru's mom made you earn every minute you spent in the Nara household. And Naruto meant that literally. The woman found anything and everything for you to do to spend some time in their home. And he had no idea how Shikamaru can be so lazy and yet have to work so hard at home. Hey, maybe that's exactly why the brunet was so lazy. It would explain a lot. 

Naruto looked out the window of the train and noted the larger houses in the distance. They all knew that Sasuke was rich. Hell, the limo was a dead giveaway, but how much so? Neither of the boys knew. Sasuke never talked about it and they never asked. They'd get an answer soon anyways.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke in an attempt to avoid drawing attention to them from their friends.

"It's fine. It was only a matter of time before you guys forced yourselves over there anyways."

"Tch. Bastard. I'm not that rude," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow but did not respond. For in fact, Naruto _was_ that rude.

"Thank you for asking though, Dobe."

The grin that made its way across the blond's face almost made Sasuke smile. Almost.

A voice spoke over the intercom, informing them of their destination. The Uchiha stood, followed by the other three, and exited the train when the doors slid open. Sasuke looked down at his watch and frowned. Dinner would be served in an hour. Pulling out his phone and hitting a few buttons on it, Sasuke waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Uchiha residence," a masculine voice greeted.

"Why are you answering the phone, Deidara?" Sasuke demanded.

"Don't be so rude, Sasuke-kun, hmm?" The blond responded, "I've been graciously answering calls to yours and your brother's home all day. Everyone seems to be rather busy but I have yet to find out why."

"Please tell me you didn't blow up the studio again," Sasuke tried to say quietly, turning his back to the three boys beside him.

"No. It wasn't the studio, hmm. The foyer seems to be in some sort of disarray though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Is Itachi even home?"

"Ah. No, he's not. But he will be soon. And I guarantee, he's not going to be happy, hmm," Deidara sounded pleased with himself.

For some, insanely odd reason, Itachi had brought Deidara home for dinner one day. Sasuke had thought nothing of it at the time. The elder Uchiha had business meetings over dinner all the time. It was normal. However, what wasn't normal was to walk into the den to see your older brother quite literally fucking their guest into the sofa. It was shocking to say the least. But Sasuke had never been disgusted with his brother's sexuality. Maybe his choice in a partner was a little lacking, but the younger Uchiha respected Itachi's decisions. The only condition was to keep their intimacy confined to the Itachi's own bedroom. And they had done so for a while. _Just_ a while.

Sasuke inwardly cringed at the memory of walking into the bathroom a few weeks later. Insatiable fools.

"I'm bringing some friends over, just tell the cooks to make enough for three more."

"Friends, hmm?" Was Deidara's intrigued response.

"Yes," Sasuke replied before hanging up his phone and turning his attention back to Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba, "Will you three be able to stay for dinner?"

A loud whoop was both Naruto's and Kiba's answers. Shikamaru merely nodded.

"Come on now, Sasuke!" Naruto tugged on his arm, "I need some sustenance."

"You just ate," Shikamaru stated.

"And I'm still hungry because you're so stingy," the blond shot back.

"Point taken," the lazy brunet acknowledged, "Next time I won't buy you anything."

Naruto's face fell, dramatically so, much to Kiba's and Sasuke's amusement. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me, you jerk!" Naruto cried out indignantly.

* * *

The boys stared in awe at the massive expanse that was Sasuke's family's property. It was huge and Naruto couldn't help but voice his opinion. 

"Dude, you're fucking loaded."

"Shut up, Dobe," Sasuke muttered as he punched in a code on a small metallic panel attached to the gate, "Dinner should be ready soon so we might as well go straight to the dining room."

Receiving nods from his friends, Sasuke led them up a path alongside the brick-paved driveway. The path was lined with sakura trees that alternated with asps. Beyond that was a variety of coniferous as well as deciduous trees that imitated a small forest. Naruto could only guess what kind of animals resided in such a place. Hell, it was big enough to house a fair amount of nature.

"It feels like we're hiking, or something," Kiba commented.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day," Naruto laughed.

"Shut the hell up, Blondie."

"Can both of you just keep your mouths shut," Shikamaru droned, "Enjoy the walk."

Sasuke silently thanked Shikamaru's gift at keeping the other two boys in line. But it only lasted up until they exited the small forest and came face to face with the Uchiha home.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"There's a fan on your driveway, Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at the design laid out in bricks.

"That is my family crest," the Uchiha responded, slightly annoyed with Naruto's reaction to all of this. Kiba's too.

"Naruto, look. It's all over the place," Kiba pointed to a colourful garden in the shape of a fan then to the staircase leading up to the house; fans carved onto every other step.

Sasuke felt that he shouldn't have to explain himself but he did so anyways, "My father said that the Uchiha family has been in existence for centuries. It is a highly respected family despite branching off from a royal bloodline. Something like that."

"That's crazy. Do you have a library?" Sasuke could almost see stars in Naruto's eyes.

"Yes?" And Sasuke wished he had never had answered that question because Naruto had instantly started to bounce around him and spew out more inquiries of the library. The blond had spoken so fast, Sasuke had only managed to pick out 'take me there, now', 'Bastard', and 'spending lots of time at your house'.

"It figures he'd ask about a library," Kiba shook his head in mock disapproval.

Naruto stopped mid rant and fingered the Inuzuka, "Shut the fuck up, Bastard. You're just jealous the library's all mine."

"You wish, Uzumaki. What do you say we all go inside now? I'm hungry," Kiba grinned. He couldn't wait to eat the food. Oh yes, and he was going to eat a lot of it. It wasn't everyday you were invited to your rich friend's house and offered a gourmet meal. Good times.

They walked up the stairs, with Naruto complaining all the way up about why the hell someone would want such ridiculously huge stairs for a house. Sasuke told him to shut up, again. And before the Uchiha could even put his hand on the door, it swung open to reveal a grinning blond man pointing a gun at them.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!" The man cried out happily as he pulled the trigger.


End file.
